User talk:Darthtyler
Welcome Hello, Darthtyler, and welcome to the RuneScape Fan-Fiction Wiki! 08:52, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :No problem. 05:08, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :I reckon it's a great name, idea and image. 05:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::I still like it! 05:33, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Ok. 05:36, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Template Ok, thanks for telling me! Emos Talk to me 06:04, 21 November 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki Talk We don't generally advertise other wikis on the normal RuneScape Wiki. If you wish to, please contact a bureaucrat on there (I'm only a sysop :( ). I recommend talking to User talk:Vimescarrot. Emos Talk to me 06:25, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :I dunno, try talking to him though. Emosworld 06:27, 21 November 2007 (UTC) IotMs and AotMs Please vote in the IotMs and AotMs. They were just made. :) 01:07, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Genetic rune.png May your image, "Genetic rune.png", be used for the wiki logo that will replace the default yellow Wikia "W"? 05:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Never mind. My computer can't read the type of file that it would need to read to be able to put your image in. :( 23:07, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Also, do you allow me to nominate the Genetic rune image for Image of the Month? Please reply ASAP. Thanks, Emos Talk to me 23:57, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! 22:04, 12 December 2007 (UTC) The Coal Rocks Hello Darthtyler, I'm a new user, Fegaxeyl. I've just created an article called "The Coal Rocks." Its about a Dwarven band who became popular in the year 170. I could write lots of stuff about them on the page, but I wanted other users to come and visit, and add whatever they like (e.g. singles, albums, tours, stories etc.). Please tell me if I can do this, and if so, please spread the word and add whatever you want! Thanks! By the way, nice picture of the Gene Rune. --Fegaxeyl 10:35, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for replying, please add all you like. I'll be away for up to a fortnight, so it'll make a nice surprise to see some more content! --Fegaxeyl 16:18, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I'm back! Thanks for adding all the stuff, but remember it's far from finished! By the way, congratulations on getting the Gene Rune as AoM. --Fegaxeyl 08:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Leaders of the Sea Hi Darthtyler, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:38, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Entrana-Asthalin War Dear Darthtyler, You have been personally invited to join yet another Role-play at this wiki! The plot is that Entrana has been hiding a secret arsenal beneath the volcano on Karamja and Asgarnia and Misthalin have found out. This is my first RP, so don't expect a great one. So, if you're ready, click here to get started! Best wishes, 20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 21:48, 2 March 2008 (UTC)